


Ammunition

by A_simple_lee



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Reader Insert, Science Bros, Tickle fic, Tickling, ticklish!Reader, ticklish!peter, ticklish!peter parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_simple_lee/pseuds/A_simple_lee
Summary: Tony keeps trying to make conversation whilst you pack up after a lab session, and you don’t know how to answer his questions.





	Ammunition

‘Tell me something embarrassing about yourself.’

Day 189 of lab work. It’s a Saturday, and you’re spending the evening working on a project with Bruce regarding the effects of alien matter on plant life. You almost choke on your coffee.

'Sorry?’

Stark has walked over to the bench whilst you were prepping a slide. The lid to the acetic orcein is off, so he screws it back on as a means of ignoring your confused expression. Your friend Peter shrugs from the bench behind Tony’s shoulder, too busy rejigging a web shooter to offer an explanation.

'We’re almost done in here, a little conversation whilst we pack up wouldn’t hurt.’

'Yeah, well, we’ve gotta finish this slide, I’ll be at least another thirty minutes.’ Bruce nods in agreement and hits his browbone on the microscope eyepiece. He tuts and goes back to making observations.

Tony gives you a look.

'What? I’m not leaving this work till tomorrow. You just want to order dinner.’

'Chinese, then?’

'Sure.’ Anything to get him to let you finish up. You have homework tomorrow and you want to go home relatively early. Tony’s turned to walk away, but you hear him pivot at the last second.

'Now that’s sorted, you didn’t answer my question.’

'You embarrass Pete and I all the time, why do you need more ammunition?’

'We’re friends, aren’t we?’

You hesitate. Not untrue, but what an odd friendship it was. How two superpowered high schoolers had managed to become lab buddies with two world-renowned scientists was beyond you.

'Alright, fine. I still sleep with a teddy.’

Tony scoffs. 'What is this, kindergarten? Not embarrassing.’

'Uh,’ you pause and look to Pete for help. He looks about as clueless as you feel. 'I'mâ€¦ticklish? I dunno, what sort of-’

Your breath catches in your throat as Tony, quick as a flash, gives your side a gentle squeeze. You recoil and thank the Heavens you weren’t touching the slide, or it would’ve smashed.

'Tony, we’re in a lab-’

’-you’re right. We’ll finish this conversation later, ok?’

Focusing on your work for the next half hour is rather tricky.

You’re piled on the couch, mythbusters playing in the background despite the fact you’ve all seen every episode. Not together, though, which is why you’re happy to rewatch. The Chinese isn’t going to arrive for another ten minutes; Rhodey’s picking it up on his way over. As the Television launches into an explanation about the density of Helium, Tony takes a breath.

'What was it you were telling me earlier?’

'Tony,’ you warn, backing into Pete for security, a smile tugging at your lips. 'This is childish.’ Oftentimes you like to act mature to compensate for the gaping age gap in your friendships, but this sort of informal interaction is catching you off guard.

Bruce, unfortunately, is not backing you up, and Tony has all the appearance of a beloved uncle about to cause mischief.

'What? You’re kids, right? Childishness should be part of the deal.’

Both you and Pete grumble something about being sixteen, but it’s quickly drowned out by a yelp as Tony reaches towards you.

'Don’t!’

'Don’t what?’

'Tickle me!’ Instant regret floods your mind as you realise you’ve fallen for the oldest trick in the book. Stark has turned so that you'e trapped between him and Peter, who for some reason is not moving to help you escape. You’d turn to ask him for help, save for the fact that Tony is now squeezing your sides, so any attempted words come out as giggles.

'Ahah- TONY! Nohoho, Pete! Bruce! Help!

You can see Bruce considering it, before he shakes his head. 'Sorry, I’m not getting involved.’ Peter, meanwhile, has decided that helping Tony is the best option. He’s now also tickling you, hands exploring your ribs and taking advantage of any sweet spots they find. It isn’t long before you’ve sunk down into a lying position, driven weak with laughter as Tony and Peter team up to reduce you to a pile of laughter. Fingers are teasing shrieks and pleas for mercy from you, tracing patterns on your neck that make you scrunch up only for the tickles to move to the other side. Someone - Tony, probably - has discovered that lightly swiping fingers across your tummy makes your giggles pitch up slightly, and is repeatedly doing so, driving you half mad with hysterics. Words and coherent speech were left behind a few seconds - or perhaps minutes - ago, and all you can think to do is weakly grab onto wrists and make helpless noises of protest.

That is, until a squeak interrupts the chaos; you feel one of the sets of hands falter, and you look up to see Peter shifting away from you as his arms curl in defence. Someone is poking at his ribs; you can just make out amongst giggles that it’s Bruce.

Ten minutes didn’t seem that long to you at first.


End file.
